Un Embarazo muy peculiar
by Little innonce
Summary: De la escritora de Only One, una historia cargada de romance. Si ya estar embarazada es complicado imagínate estar embarazada y en Hogwarts...Tu séptimo año estar recién comenzando.¿Te darán un trato especial?, o ¿te tratarán igual? PD:Le cambie el nombre
1. Diciendo la verdad

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bueno aquí les vengo con otra historia, para los que leen "Only One" no se desesperen que la seguiré escribiendo, es sólo que necesitaba escribir esta historia que la tenia rondando por mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo, espero que les guste y me dejen miles de reviews…son importantes para mí conocer su opinión me sirve, bien ahora los dejo con este capítulo espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos en el próximo "Pidiendo permiso a Hogwarts" ¿Qué dirán el resto de los hermanos Weasleys?, ¿podrá segur en Hogwarts?...**

**Cariños Naty.**

**Lean y disfruten.**

**Capítulo 1 "Diciendo la verdad"**

Estoy embarazada pensé.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, estoy embarazada volví a decirme. Simplemente no lo podía creer, lo negué pero miré la prueba en mi mano ahí estaba todo.

Y sólo tengo 17 años recién estoy por empezar mi séptimo año, mi vida en general está recién empezando, no puedo estar embarazada, no quiero estar embarazada una lágrima silenciosa corría por mi mejilla no le hice el menor caso y llevé mi mano a mi vientre. Me sentí extraña, era raro sentir algo así, una vida se estaba forjando dentro de mí y tenía tres meses de vida ¡tres meses de vida!, aún no se me notaba nada pero pronto mi vientre empezaría a crecer, ¿qué le voy a decir a mis padres?, y lo peor de todo ¿qué le diré a Harry?

En ese instante Hermione entró a mi pieza, la verdad era que compartíamos el cuarto, al menos por estas vacaciones hasta que decidiera qué iba a hacer con su vida, la pobre no tenía idea, y aunque generalmente yo escuchaba todas sus dudas y la ayudaba a intentar decidir hoy no tenía ganas sólo la miré un segundo y seguí acostada.

Estaba plenamente consciente de que mi cara estaba húmeda de tanto llorar y de que Hermione se daría cuenta enseguida de que algo me estaba sucediendo y atiné a darme vuelta para que no me viera la cara aunque creo que eso fue peor, podría decirle que se fuera y que me dejara sola que era lo que realmente necesitaba, estar sola y pensar, pero no era lo más adecuado. Cerré los ojos como intentando borrar todo de mi mente y mientras hacía eso sentí como el lado de mi cama se hundía, ¡genial!, ahora Hermione me empezara a preguntar cosas y yo no quiero decirle la verdad y si le miento lo sabrá enseguida. Por favor ándate, decía en mi mente, por favor ándate al menos hasta la cena quiero estar sola, por favor ándate dije por última vez como si la fuerza de mis palabras fuera deshacer todas las cosas que me estaban sucediendo.

Sin embargo, Hermione lo único que hizo fue acariciar mi cabello tiernamente sacando esos mechones húmedos de mi rostro y yo temblaba.

- ¿Ginny? – preguntó suavemente Hermione – Ginny, sé que no quieres decirme que te está sucediendo, pero déjame recordarte el hecho de que somos amigas y siempre puedes contar conmigo en las buenas y en la malas – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi pelo nuevamente y se iba de la habitación.

- Herm…ione – hablé en un susurro haciendo que mi amiga se diera vuelta y me mirara consternada – Hermione – volví a decir un poco más fuerte, si en alguien tenía que confiar ¿por qué no Hermione?, era mi mejor amiga y mi confidente – Quédate, tengo y necesito hablar contigo – ella me miró y se sentó en la cama de enfrente y ¿yo?, también me senté.

- Ginny, hoy no eres tú.

- No Hermione, hoy no soy yo – y dudé, apretaba mis manos con fuerza si tan difícil era decirle esto a Hermione, peor sería decírselo a mis padres o a Harry, pero no importaba yo era valiente y las cosas se hablan claras y de frente y dando un suspiro finalmente hablé – Estoy embarazada – las palabras salieron solas de mi boca era un ser que me poseyó el que las dijo, no yo. Estaba confundida cerré los ojos con fuerza no quería ver la cara que me pondría mi mejor amiga y aun así los abrí. Descubrí que me miraba comprensivamente se había sentado a mi lado y colocado su brazo sobre mis hombros acercando mi cuerpo al suyo como intentando darme fortaleza yo puse mi cabeza sobre sus hombros y lloré, al principio era suave y calmado luego comenzó a ser más fuerte y cada vez el aire se me acaba más rápido me ahogaba en llantos y Hermione sólo me abrazaba intentando apaciguar mi llanto cuando vio que no tenía más lágrimas se paró y salió mas al instante regresó con un vaso con agua y me lo entregó volviendo a sentarse a mi lado. Me lo bebí completamente mientras sentía como mi ahogo cesaba y ya me sentía más calmada.

- Hice un hechizo insonoro, así que no te preocupes nadie escuchó tu llanto.

- Gracias – atiné a decir.

- Ahora me quieres explicar cómo sucedió.

- ¡Hermione! – dije mientras sonreía, mi primera sonrisa desde que tuve la sospecha de que estaba embarazada.

- Lo siento – también sonrió – no es que quiera saber los detalles, sólo me preguntaba el porque no te cuidaste, además tú sabes bien que yo también mantengo relaciones con tu hermano así que verás no necesito saber como se hace un bebé conozco unas maneras muy entretenida de hacer uno

- Ya Hermione – volví a sonreír ante el último comentario – no sé como sucedió todo no era la primera vez que lo hacemos, pero es la primera vez que cuando lo hacemos logramos crear una vida. Y bueno tú sabes tan bien como yo que soy muy irregular y no me preocupe, aparte cuando estoy con Harry nunca pienso nada sólo sentimos es demasiado irresistible, pasional, fuerte, es amor y ya sabes el resto, sólo paso.

- Pero Ginny, debías no sé.

- ¿Y qué saco con reprocharme ahora por todo lo sucedido?

- La verdad, es que nada. No vale la pena botar lágrimas por la leche ya derramada, ahora cuéntame cómo te enteraste.

- Fui a una clínica muggle a penas noté que ya llevaba más de cinco meses de retraso, pensé mi período nunca tarda más de dos o tres meses en llegarme y sólo fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta que podría estar embarazada y por lo mismo decidí ir a una clínica muggle para que nadie me dijera nada, fue entonces cuando el sanador o médico me atendió. Verás, estuve leyendo unos libros que dejaste por eso supe donde ir.

- ¿Y Harry? – preguntó Hermione muy calmada.

- Harry me acompaño y me dejó en la puerta de San Mungo creyendo que iba a hacer algo rutinario, pero no fue nada rutinario vi a mi hijo y me enteré de que tiene tres meses de vida, ¿puedes creerlo?

- ¡Tres meses! – gritó Hermione

- Sí, tres meses y me mostró a esa criaturita que se está formando dentro de mí a penas se ve, es algo muy pequeño pero me sentí extraña. Tengo una vida dentro de mí – dije mientras me acariciaba mi vientre.

- ¿Y qué dijo Harry cuando se enteró?

- Eres la primera – respondí titubeando

- Pero si el padre es el que se tiene que enterar primero – reprochó - ¿no te fue a buscar?

- No le dije que me devolvía sola, no sé si te diste cuenta pero la situación no es de lo más común y yo hace tan sólo unas horas que me enteré y sigo sin saber como enfrentar la situación.

- Debes decirle a tus padres y a Harry también, no sé si puedas volver a Hogwarts pero al menos las personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti deben saber la verdad.

- Tienes razón Hermione, pero simplemente no quiero que lo sepan ahora. Al menos no hoy, además antes de hablar con mis papás debo hablar con Harry, que pasa si le digo hoy día la verdad y todos se enojan. No yo no puedo, no sé como enfrentar esta situación, ni siquiera sé como ser mamá – respondí finalmente mientras me acostaba hacia atrás junto con Hermione.

- Nadie nace aprendiendo Ginny, ser mamá no te lo enseñan en una escuela, ser mamá es sólo ser tú confiar en tus instintos y darle todo el amor que se tiene.

- ¿Tú crees?, ¿crees que puedo ser mamá?

- Sí, vas a ser tan buena mamá como yo voy a ser de buena tía. No puedo creerlo esa criaturita va a ser el pequeño más mimado de todo el mundo, te imaginas como tus hermanos y tus padres lo van a consentir. Voy a ser tía estoy demasiado contenta a pesar de las circunstancias – y fue ahí cuando Hermione me miró muy seriamente – Ginny yo sé que ese hijo no vino en el mejor momento, pero siempre tienes que pensar que un hijo es el mejor regalo del mundo sea cual sea la circunstancia que rodea su nacimiento, vamos amiga vas a ser mamá que más quieres – terminó diciéndome Hermione mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

- De verdad, muchas gracias. Es verdad este niño es un regalo y el mejor regalo del mundo, un regalo del amor que tengo con Harry, y yo tengo mucho amor que dar y como tengo tanto amor puedo ser una buena madre. No lo había pensado así, eres la mejor.

- Lo sé y es por eso que somos amigas.

- Hermione en verdad te quiero demasiado – respondí abrazándola.

- Yo también amiga y es por ello que me encanta la idea de que vayas a ser mamá. Aunque ahora tenemos que pensar en cómo se lo dirás a Harry y a tus papás y en que vas a hacer con el colegio, porque antes de que termines el año ese vientre ya te habrá crecido.

- Creo que primero hablaré con Harry y después…no sé, además él es el papá así que debe saber entes que nadie o al menos antes que mis papás.

- Bien eso es una buena idea, pero te advierto que queda exactamente una semana para entrar a clases y debes hablar con MacGonagall por tu estado.

- Lo sé, si tengo más que claro que debo ir al colegio y terminar con mi educación, pero lamentablemente son ellos los que deciden que hacer conmigo, pero para ello antes que nada debo hablar con todos en caso de que necesite apoyo para volver a ingresar.

- Sí, tienes razón. Por eso debes empezar lo más pronto posible

- Y lo primero que haré será lavarme la cara y borrar los rastros de llanto, ¡Voy a ser mamá! – grité – Y luego escribirle una carta a Harry para decirle que quiero hablar con él urgentemente.

- Bueno si es por eso tengo un hechizo muy simple que te va a borrar todas esas marcas.

- El poder de utilizar magia fuera de Hogwarts

- Así es – respondió Hermione mientras se levantaba y sacaba su varita haciendo un ligero movimiento logró borrar todo rastro de llanto de mi cabello y de mi rostro – listo ahora estás preparada para escribir esa carta.

- Gracias Hermione – dije levantándome para abrazarla – no creo que hubiera sido fácil tomar esta noticia sin tu ayuda. Hasta que no hablé contigo no me veía capaz de afrontar nada de esto que me estaba sucediendo, pero cuando te escuche decirme de que un hijo era siempre un regalo me hiciste notar lo bueno y capaz de ser mamá que puedo hacer yo, además de lo consentido que va a ser este pequeño. En todo caso ahora sólo espero que mis hermanos no maten al futuro papá - respondí riendo aunque Hermione me miró entren sonriendo y media seria.

- No te preocupes yo detendré al neardental de tu hermano si es que se le ocurre tocarle un pelo a Harry. No tiene ningún derecho a hacer nada si él hace lo mismo.

- Nuevamente gracias Hermione. Y ahora me pondré manos a la obra con esa carta…

**2 horas más tarde…**

Hermione volvía a entrar a mi cuarto, bueno a nuestro cuarto para los efectos, solamente para descubrir alrededor de 50 pergaminos arrugados sobre mi cama.

- Pero mujer ¿qué te sucede?

**- **Nada es que no sé como escribirle la carta a Harry no sé que… - pero mi voz quedó cortada por el sonido o yo me quedé pasmada al escuchar la voz de Harry en el piso de abajo junto a la de mi hermano. No podía creerlo justo hoy tenían que volver temprano, y dado esta situación ya no necesitaba la carta y por lo mismo empecé a tiritar y a imaginarme una serie de cosas que podrían suceder si Harry se enteraba de mi embarazo, caminaba por la pieza como loca mientras Hermione mi miraba consternada. Estaba temblando y sólo lo peor se me venía a la mente. Todo el discurso que había preparado frente al espejo no me servía de nada y para embarrarla más las ganas de llorar nuevamente demandaban salir, en conclusión yo simplemente estaba en estado de shock.

Hasta que Hermione me habló sacándome de todas esas preguntas que en mi cabeza me hacía.

- Creo que ahora que llegó debes llamarlo y hablar con él.

- No…sé…si pueda. Dime tú que pasa si está enojado conmigo o peor se enoja y quiere que terminemos y yo le salgo con esto y decide no terminar con migo por pena o por mi hijo y así hago de su vida un infierno o si esta semana se le acabó el amor por mí y por consecuente quiere que terminemos y sólo para darle un hogar a nuestro hijo no lo hace y todo resulta mal, no Hermione yo no puedo decirle esto no quiero que Harry esté conmigo por pena o por esta criatura, no simplemente no. Tengo miedo – hablé tan rápido que hasta creo que ni yo misma me entendí, además de la falta de aire. Entonces Hermione se acercó hasta mí me sujeto por los hombros y me miro fijamente yo ya estaba preparada para que me dijera que tenía razón y que Harry me quería cortar y de no ser por escuchar su voz no se me habían pasado ninguna de esas preguntas por mi cabeza

- Ginny escúchame, Harry… - pero en ese momento en que Hermione me iba a decir la peor verdad de todas, la verdad que no quería escuchar, la verdad de que Harry no me quería ni a mí ni a mi hijo, este entró por la pieza muy sonriente y una luz de esperanza se cruzó por mi mente Harry no entraría a la pieza sonriente si quisiera cortar conmigo a no ser que estuviera interpretando un papel frente Hermione ¿podría ser? Y si era así ¿qué iba a hacer le diría la verdad?

- ¿Qué sucede conmigo? – dijo sonriendo Harry mientras se acercaba hasta mi lado y me besaba levemente en los labios, bien pensé si me está besando al menos eso significa que no quiere cortar conmigo ¿o, no?, y tan sólo después de besarme me abrazó fuertemente como si quisiera retener mi presencia en este mundo y yo lo abrace con igual fuerza, total era lo que más amaba en el mundo y si me iba a cortar porque no tenerlo un poco más ¡hay no, que insegura de todo! – Mmm… te eche de menos angelito y dime ¿cómo ha estado la muchacha más linda del mundo hoy?

- Harry… - bueno después de todo no me iba a cortar, si en verdad yo estuve segura todo este tiempo de sus sentimientos, y Hermione en ese momento me miró muy escéptica en cuanto a como Harry reaccionaría yo le sonreí haciendo que mi amiga me respondiera con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Ya haber y que están tramando ustedes dos – dijo Harry mientras nos miraba a ambas y sobre todo a nuestras curiosas sonrisas.

- Ya, la verdad es que los voy a dejar solos porque tienen mucho de que hablar, además me voy a buscar al bruto de mi novio para ver si aprende a saludar como cualquier persona civilizada.

- Y a Hermione ¿qué le sucede?, ¿por qué dijo que teníamos que hablar?

- Nada amor, es sólo que en verdad tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante – y me senté en la cama en seguida Harry también se sentó en la cama y me comenzó a acariciar mi brazo con sensuales movimientos que iban despertando todos mis sentidos.

- Haber amor, de qué tenemos que hablar…de lo mucho que te amo – y besó mi hombro con delicadeza – de lo mucho que me cuesta estar sin ti – esta vez besaba mi cuello despacio como deteniéndose a captar mi perfume – de lo mucho que adoro todo lo que tú significas – y ahora ya se concentraba en besar el lóbulo de mi oreja y cuando ya iba hacia mis labios me separé y me senté en la cama de enfrente

- Harry si sigues así no podré hablar contigo y realmente necesito decirte algo muy importante, así que más te vale que prestes atención a lo que te voy a decir – mmm… creo que soné bastante convincente, al menos lo suficiente como para que Harry me escuche.

- Ya angelito dime lo tannnn importante que me tiene que decir soy todos oídos

- Harry…tú y yo vamos a tener un hijo – listo finalmente le había dicho al papá de esta criatura que tenderíamos un hijo para ver como, pero ¡que diablos!...

- ¡¿QUE?! – gritó Harry mientras se desmayaba

- ¿Harry? – golpeé su mejilla acostándome al lado suyo y volví a acariciarlo, pero seguía sin inmutarse y cuando yo ya iba a empezar a sacudirlo fuertemente el hombre que más amo en el mundo abrió sus hermosos ojos.

- ¿Es… verdad lo que dijiste? – preguntó tragando saliva.

- ¡POR SUPESTO QUE SÍ! – grité, pero no sirvió de mucho porque nuevamente mi novio se volvió a desmayar y yo como estúpida lo volví a intentar despertar y otra vez despertó aunque algo mareado y me miró confundido.

- ¿Ginny…en verdad…vamos a tener…un…hijo? – preguntó mi novio como todavía dudando de lo que yo le estaba diciendo.

- Hombre, que eres duro de entender, mira lee mis labios – y ahora yo pronuncié lentamente todo y modulando de manera muy exagerada – Yo estoy embarazada, tú y yo vamos a tener un hijo.

- Es sólo que yo… - decía Harry mientras tomaba su pelo entre sus manos y miraba el suelo – Yo – volvió a decir pero esta vez levantó su mirada y la posó en mis ojos yo respondí mirándolo mientras asentía con mi cabeza, entonces de un momento a otro Harry se levantó y me tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a girar conmigo por toda la habitación; esta…estaba contento yo no lo podía creer después del desmayo lo único que esperaba era que me gritara, pero no, estaba contento y girando conmigo por los aires, finalmente se lo había dicho me sentía demasiado contenta y comencé a reír, pero Harry dejo de girar conmigo por los aires – lo siento angelito, supongo que por tu embarazo no puedes andar girando por los aires, es que déjame decirte algo hoy me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del universo tú con ese pequeño – dijo apuntando hacia mi estomago – son lo más valioso que tengo ahora. A ver dime, ¿cuándo te enteraste?

- Esta mañana cuando fui al sanador

- ¿Cuándo te dejé en San Mungo?

- Sí, pero no.

- ¿Cómo?

- O sea, después de que me dejaste en San Mungo me fui a una clínica muggle. Es que no quería que nadie se enterará de mi estado por ello preferí mantenerlo en la máxima discreción posible y siendo hija del ministro de magia que fuera a San Mungo por un embarazo no iba a pasar desapercibido.

- Mmm, tienes razón angelito, ¿y de cuánto estás?

- De tres meses

- ¡Tres meses!, mi hijo ya tiene tres meses de vida. ¡Increíble, simplemente increíble!

- Sí, es increíble. Yo pude verlo es muy pequeño, pero se siente y eso es lo mejor del mundo.

- ¿Puedo…puedo tocar?

- Por supuesto – contesté levantándome la polera sólo un poco, a la hora que me vino el pudor frente a Harry. En fin, Harry se acercó más hacia mí y tocó mi vientre que aún estaba plano.

- Es hermoso, pero para serte franco no siento mucho, aunque la sola idea de que ahí dentro esté creciendo una vida me emociona y me hace amarte más todavía.

- ¿No te importa que seamos muy pequeños?

- Por supuesto que no. Tú eres lo más importante que tengo, tú y nadie más.

- ¡Oh, Harry! – respondía abrazándolo es que me acababa de emocionar hasta las lágrimas con lo que me dijo, y yo denante la muy tonta dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia mí, no podría haber sido más tonta.

- Pero, angelito no llores – dijo Harry mientras con sus manos tomaba mi rostro y sacaba esas lágrimas – No llores amor, si sabes que te amo, no llores. Nunca dudes de mi amor por ti.

- Sí Harry, siento haber dudado de ti. No lloraré más.

- Me parece. Una pregunta más ¿se lo dijiste a tus padres?

- No, quería que tú lo supieras antes.

- ¿Soy el primero?

- No, Hermione fue la primera

- Ah – dijo con desilusión - ¿cómo se lo tomó?

- Muy bien, de hecho si no hubiera sido por ella no creo que me hubiera animado a decirte la verdad y no sólo eso también me enseñó a que no tenía que tener miedo por este bebé sino todo lo contrario y además de que tenía que estar agradecida por este maravilloso regalo.

- Creo que debemos darle las gracias.

- Sí pero antes quiero hablar con mis padres para poder ir a Hogwarts a analizar mi situación. Y hablar con Ron es tu mejor amigo, tiene que enterarse antes.

- Tienes razón, aunque supongo que MacGonagall te dejará seguir, porqué habría de ponerte algún impedimento.

- Yo espero que no me ponga ninguno porque es en marzo cuando este pequeño nacerá.

- En marzo…faltan sólo seis meses ¡qué emoción! Ahora, después de la cena le diremos a tus padres y mañana tu madre organizó una cena en honor a Ron y a mí por haber sido aceptados en la Academia de Aurors así que ahí se lo comunicaremos a tus hermanos ¿te parece?

- Ya, pero primero a Ron recuérdalo

- Bien, pero primero déjame aprender a hacerme invisible para que no me mate por haberme atrevido a tocar a su hermanita.

- Harry no seas menso es tu mejor amigo no te va a matar – respondí a mi novio como intentando tomármelo a la ligera pero a sabiendas de que cuando Ron se entrara querría golpear a Harry.

- Si en verdad así tiene que ser. Si tengo que morir a manos de mí mejor amigo en vez de haber muerto a manos de Voldemort que así sea ese será mi destino

- Ya rey del drama, mejor llamo a Ron ¡R… - iba a gritar el nombre de mi hermano cuando una cabellera castaña se asomó por la puerta seguida de otra pelirroja.

- Y bien, ¿cómo se lo tomó?

- Mejor de lo que o esperaba y tienes razón me ama.

- Ves te lo dije – dijo mi amiga abrazándome fuertemente.

- ¿Cómo se tomó que?, te lo digo hermano las chicas son rarísimas.

- ¡Oye!, cuidado con lo que dices que está tu novia y hermana acá. Bueno no importa, menos mal que viniste Ginny y yo te tenemos que dar una muy buena noticia.

- ¿Qué noticia?, si ya sé que son novios, ¿qué me quieren contar?

- Ron – dije yo – primero que nada tienes que promete que no te enojarás y nos vas a dar todo tu apoyo, y no vas a golpear a Harry.

- ¿Por qué iba a golpear a Harry yo?

- Guarda silencio – dijo Hermione – es importante lo que tienen que decirte.

- Está bien, como si yo viviera enojándome e interrumpiendo todo – respondió mi hermano refunfuñando.

- Bien porque lo que tenemos que decirte es muy importante – y cuando dije esto Harry me tomó mi mano para darme la fuerza que necesitaba – Ron…yo estoy embarazada. Harry y yo seremos papás – en verdad debo decir que siempre me imaginé la reacción de mi hermano cuando se enterara.

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR DESGRACIADO!, ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO COMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE ESO A MI HERMANITA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE TIENES QUE ESPERAR HASTA EL MATRIMONIO, MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – en parte esas fueron las palabras más suaves que mi hermano le alcanzó a gritar a mi novio antes de lanzarse sobre su cuello y ahorcarlo, mientras Hermione y yo lo intentábamos separar porque el pobre de Harry ya se estaba poniendo morado de la asfixia y cuando finalmente conseguimos separarlos, mi querido hermano se puso a gritar otras estupideces - ¡NO TE PREOCUPES HERMANITA, YO VENGARÉ TU HONRA!, ¡ESTE DEGRACIADO NO DEBERÍA HABERTE QUITADO TU TESORO CARNAL!

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY! – gritó Hermione – No vengas acá con esas estupideces del tesoro carnal, de que debes vengar su honra o esperar hasta el matrimonio; porque si hubiera sido así tú hubieras esperado hasta nuestro matrimonio y muy bien sabemos los dos que con suerte esperaste a que lleváramos dos meses de noviazgo.

- Tienes razón Hermione – respondió mi colorado hermano, incluso hasta las orejas.

- Ahora bien, lo más importante es que tu hermana y tu mejor amigo van a ser papás y nosotros debemos ayudarlos para cuando hablen con tus padres y después con tus hermanos. Y ahora escúchame bien Ron, no se te ocurra tocarle ni un pelo a Harry si sabes lo que te conviene.

- Sí mi amor. El es mi mejor amigo y ella mi hermanita, es verdad que todavía quiero matar a Harry pero tienes razón al decir que tenemos que darle nuestro apoyo. Lo haré.

- Anímate amor – dijo Hermione acercándose a Ron y abrazándolo – Vas a ser tío, un fantástico tío.

- ¿Lo crees amor?

- Sí

- Por supuesto que sí y por ello los haremos padrinos de nuestro hijo ¿cierto angelito? – respondió Harry dándome un breve beso en los labios.

- ¡Hey tú!, más te vale que no te azucares. Cuidadito con andar haciendo esas cosas con mi hermanita.

- Ron – grité yo – Si ya hizo el amor conmigo, créeme tiene derecho a besarme en los labios.

- Bueno sí – admitió a regañadientes

- ¿Nos ayudarás? - preguntó Harry.

- Sí

- Y ¿me perdonas?

- Tengo que pensarlo.

- Ron – dijo Hermione.

- Claro que te perdono, pero aun tenemos una conversación pendiente entre nosotros y fuera de la presencia de las chicas.

- Está bien amigo y gracias – y abrazó a Ron como dos buenos amigos que se quieren mucho.

- ¡Qué tierno!, y recuerda que prometiste ayudarnos con papá y mamá y con el resto de neardentales que tengo por hermanos.

- Sí, si no lo he olvidado.

- Gracias hermanito, te quiero.

- Yo también hermanita – respondió Ron revolviéndome mi cabello – Oye, ¿y de cuánto meses estás?

- De tres.

- ¡Ginnyyyyyyyy! – gritó Ron, pero no alcancé a escuchar el resto porque tomé de la mano a Harry y salí corriendo con él en dirección al patio.

**Después de la cena…**

La mesa ya estaba vacía y sólo quedaban mis padres que estaban conversando de algo relacionado con el ministerio Ron y Hermione habían subido, pero se supone que bajarían enseguida para darnos el apoyo que necesitábamos, finalmente después de un rato de conversa por parte de los cuatro me animé a decirle a mis padres la verdad y Harry tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa nuevamente para darme fuerza, pero esta vez hizo algo completamente distinto se acercó hasta mi oído para decirme que ahora le tocaba a él decir la verdad, sólo con mis ojos fui capaz de agradecerle el gesto porque las palabras no me quisieron salir. Y el momento más esperado sucedió; Harry se paró y yo junto con él, había llegado el momento de la verdad.

- Señor y señora Weasley, Ginny y yo tenemos que decirle algo muy importante – apretó con más fuerza mi mano.

- ¿Qué sucede hijo? – peguntó papá.

- Ginny y yo vamos a tener un hijo.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que van a tener un hijo?, ¿Ginny está esperando un hijo o van a tener un hijo en algún futuro? – preguntó mi madre con un leve tono de histeria.

- No, mamá – dije yo era mi turno de intervenir – Yo…estoy embarazada.

- ¡¿CÓMO?! – se escuchó un grito hasta Chile.

- Muy simple, como se tienen todos los bebés – respondí yo haciéndome la graciosa aunque el momento no pegaba mucho.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, no te hagas la graciosa conmigo. Sé como vienen los niños al mundo por algo tuve siete, ahora lo que me preguntó es cómo mi hija de diecisiete años está embarazada.

- Pero hija – dijo papá – Están muy jóvenes para tener hijos.

- Bueno creo que no hay vuelta atrás– interrumpió Harry – esta criatura, mi hijo tiene tres meses de vida y no me importa nada del mundo. El hecho de que seamos pequeños es completamente irrelevante, yo amo a su hija y amaré de igual manera al niño que está creciendo dentro de Ginny.

- No esperaba menos de ti Harry – le respondió mi papá a Harry mientras le palmeaba la espalda – Si no hay otra cosa que hacer tienen mi completa bendición – ahora besó mi frente – Mi pequeña va a ser mamá, no puedo creerlo – y dicho esto se sentó y se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que su esposa habló y lo sacó de su ensoñación.

- Pero Arthur, como dejarás esto así como así.

- Molly cariño se sensata ¿qué vas hacer, además de acostumbrarte a la idea de que nuestra hija va a ser mama? Puedes creerlo seremos abuelos.

- Pero cariño.

- Vamos Molly dales tu bendición, es lo mejor. Además tendrás un nuevo nieto que consentir.

- ¿Por qué un nuevo nieto? – pregunté yo, aunque mi pregunta fue ignorada olímpicamente.

- Oh, tienes razón cariño. Seremos abuelos ¡que mejor!, vengan para acá para darle mis felicitaciones – dijo mi madre mientras nos abrazaba a Harry y a mí al mismo tiempo.

- Gracias mamá me alegro de que apruebes a mi hijo.

- Por supuesto que apruebo a tu hijo, lo que no apruebo son las circunstancias y la edad a la que tendrás ese hijo, pero no importa. Bueno en todo caso ya es tarde será mejor que ustedes dos se vayan a acostar y dejen de andar haciendo esas cosas ¿me escucharon?, ya mañana hablaremos del resto. Tres meses, puedes creerlo.

- Sí – respondimos Harry yo al unísono para perdernos escaleras arriba, mientras mis padres seguían abajo. Y al final todo fue mucho más fácil de lo que yo creía, este pequeño va a ser muy pero muy querido pensaba yo mientras me acariciaba el vientre en ese minuto en mitad de las escaleras Harry me miró tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me besó tierna y apasionadamente, su beso fue dulce, sexy y arrebatador, todo lo que yo más amaba de Harry.

**En el living…**

- Vamos a ser abuelos.

- Sí terroncito, seremos abuelos.

- No me imaginaba que me harías cambiar de opinión tan rápido.

- Quieres que te diga la verdad – dijo Arthur

- ¿Qué verdad?

- No aprobaba para nada a ese hijo, hasta cuando no vi como Harry miraba a Ginny. Sus ojos llegaron a brillar de emoción con sólo hablar de su hijo, nuestro nieto y de su novia, nuestra hija. Sólo en ese momento me di cuenta de que su amor era sincero y de que va a hacer todo lo posible por la felicidad de nuestra hija y del niño que está en camino.

- ¡Oh, cariño! Tienes toda la razón Harry ama a nuestra hija y eso es lo importante. Me alegro tanto de haber aprobado todo esto.

- Recuerda la edad nunca importa un hijo siempre es un regalo – respondió Arthur mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

- Sí cariño, un hijo siempre es un regalo.

**En la habitación de Ginny…**

- Veo que Hermione fue a ocupar mi lugar a la habitación de Ron.

- ¿Qué duermes con mi hermano? – respondí riendo.

- Muy graciosa angelito, pero sabes que no. Con la única que duermo es contigo.

- Me parece, y a ti que te parecerá que durmamos juntos esta noche, pero te advierto que será sólo dormir porque me siento muy cansada.

- Es una buena idea, así podré comprobar cuanto logras resistirte.

- Harry – dije yo sonriendo mientras él ya me besaba y se iba acostando conmigo en la cama a "dormir".


	2. Pidiendo permiso a Hogwarts

**Hola a todos aquí estoy de nuevo subiendo un segundo capítulo de mi invención. La verdad es que pretendía ayer terminar de subir el capítulo, pero fui a la nieve y ahí estuve casi todo el día esquiando, tengo que reconocer que salí invicta no me caí ni una sola vez…bueno, bueno ahora a lo reviews.**

**Jazu Potter:**** Amiga gracias por todos tus reviews, en todas mis historias eres la mejor, créeme me encanta leer tus reviews y me alegró de que te guste mi historia y de que te haga reír. Intentaré conectarme más a msn para que hablemos.**

**Chio.Ginny****: Te voy a cobrar tu palabra de que me dejes un review en cada capítulo, espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**Andeli:**** No seas tan impaciente con los capítulos, tengo que hacer miles de cosas, pero actualicé lo más rápido que pude.**

**Master Potter:**** Puse lo de Chile porque soy chilena, y bueno no te impacientes que pronto subiré un capítulo de Only One, la verdad es que me cuesta escribir ese fic tengo que tener más imaginación que para este. Una pregunta ¿de qué parte eres?**

**Maraclarita: ****Me alegro que te guste mi fic, ves que aquí subí otro capítulo, no lo iba a dejar inconcluso no te preocupes, pronto subiré el tercero.**

**Bueno, esos son todos los reviews los que me leen y no me dejan review aprendan el ejemplo y déjenme miles de reviews que me encantan…**

**Los dejo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo "Estoy en Hogwarts, ¿qué hago?"**

**Cariños Naty.**

**Capítulo 2 "Pidiendo permiso a Hogwarts"**

- Veo que finalmente decidiste despertar, ¿cómo amaneció el angelito más lindo del mundo junto con mi pequeño? – dijo Harry apoyado en un codo y mirándome mientras acariciaba mi hombro desnudo y luego mi vientre como saludando a nuestro hijo.

- Harry, realmente estoy muy cansada y tu hijo también. Anoche hicimos más que dormir, así que ahora déjame dormir – le respondí como regañándolo.

- Es que las camas de una plaza son muy cómodas, que apenas me gusta dormir en ellas, prefiero entretenerme en otras cosas – habló nuevamente Harry pero esta vez tocando mis senos, que con el embarazo habían crecido una talla más haciéndolos más que tentadores para mi novio.

- Harry, realmente estoy cansada. Por favor déjame dormir – respondí yo, aunque realmente las caricias de Harry me estaban despertando.

- Perdóname señorita enojona, pero te advierto que son las diez de la mañana el sol ya salió y nosotros tenemos que levantarnos. Hoy nos espera un día muy importante. Tu madre ya se levantó hace rato así que en algún momento nos vendrán a despertar, bueno a ti, no a mí.

- ¡Por qué no me dijiste eso antes! – le grité

- Pues, no lo preguntaste. No importa pequeña, me iré a bañar primero mientras tú te pones un pijama o algo más decente, aunque yo sigo prefiriéndote desnuda – y al decir esto Harry salió de la cama y se vistió.

- ¡Harry! – grité tirándole lo primero que encontré, cosa que resultó ser la polera que él me había quitado anoche.

- Me voy – y se fue lanzándome un beso desde la puerta, para luego ir al baño dejándome completamente sola y desnuda en mi cuarto.

Al minuto de haber salido Harry entró a hurtadillas Hermione a nuestro cuarto, aunque pasara más tiempo en el de mi hermano que en el mío.

Entró vestida con una polera de Ron que le llegaba muy encima de las rodillas, ahora sus ya perfectos rizos hasta los hombros le enmarcaban su sonrojado rostro, yo con solo mirarla me sonroje ambas teníamos muy claro lo que habíamos estado haciendo anoche.

- Bueno no se suponía que tú y mi hermano me darían su apoyo con mis padres.

- Teníamos todas las intenciones de hacerlo, pero la verdad es que nos empezamos a entretener en otras cosas – se disculpó.

- Sí ya me di cuenta.

- No me alegues señorita, veo por este desastre que tú y Harry no tardaron en seguirnos el ritmo.

- Eso no es… asunto tuyo – alegué.

- No como tampoco tuyo lo que hago con tu hermano, ya nada de esto importa lo que hagas con Harry no me interesa, es mi mejor amigo y sus intimidades no me importa, al menos no de ese tipo. Ya mejor, cuéntame ¿cómo te fue con tus padres?, ¿lo aprobaron?

- ¡Sí! – grité de felicidad – Al principio mamá me reto y se enojó porque no creía que tuviera la edad suficiente como para ser mamá pero papá le dijo que tenía que darnos su bendición, él nos las dio enseguida.

- Me alegro, aunque hoy creo que les toca lo más difícil decirle a la banda de neardentales que tienes por hermanos. Pero no te preocupes hoy sí que te ayudaremos.

- Que bueno, porque tal como dices hoy si necesitaré toda la ayuda del mundo para que no maten a mi novio.

- Sí y será mejor que me vaya a bañar y arreglar.

- Dale, báñate tu primero y después me baño yo.

- Sólo dices eso, porque estás desnuda y no quieres que te vea.

- ¡Hermione! – pero ya era muy tarde mi amiga ya había salido de la habitación riendo.

Al final me quedé yo sola en la habitación, así que fui y me puse el primer camisón que encontré con tal de que cubriera mi desnudez al menos hasta que Hermione saliera del baño. Y me dispuse a ordenar el desastre de pieza que tenía.

Después de media hora de espera finalmente pude entrar al baño y tomar una ducha tal como Merlín manda y arreglarme para recibir a mis hermanos y darle bueno, la gran noticia que tenía que darle.

Salí de mi pieza vestida con una falda corta de mezclilla y una polera de tiritas de género y blanca, me quedé descalza lo prefería así y mi cabello me lo dejé suelto, me había crecido tanto que me llegaba hasta terminar mi espalda, además sabía que a Harry le encantaba de esa forma, aparte de darme un toque de inocencia debido a la chasquilla que cubría mi frente y mis pecas que contrastaban de fuerte manera con mi clara piel.

- No te preocupes pequeño, ellos te van a amar tanto como yo o como tu padre – le dije a mi hijo mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

- ¿Con quién hablas hermanita? – me preguntó Ron.

- Con mi hijo, le estaba diciendo que sus tíos lo van a amar tanto como sus padres.

- Es más que cierto, es sólo que al igual que a mí les va a costar hacerse la idea de que estés embarazada. Tú y Harry son muy menores, pero en algún momento tendrán que acostumbrarse a la idea.- me respondió mi hermano abrazándome y revolviendo mi chasquilla.

- Oh, Ron muchas gracias – y le correspondí el abrazo – Dime ¿cómo luzco para hablar con todos?

- Luce bien, aunque algo voluptuosa.

- ¡Ron!, no me digas eso no quiero que empiecen a tratarme de gorda, porque no lo estoy - reproché con lágrimas en mis ojos.

- Oye estás muy sensible con el embarazo, mejor ve a buscar a Harry para que te consuele y alegre el día, está en nuestra pieza aun cuando pase más tiempo metido en la tuya.

- ¡Ron! – volví a exclamar y esta vez le puse carita de pucheros es que me daba mucha pena que me tratara así; de sensible y gorda – Voy a ir a buscar a Harry, pero sólo porque tenemos que hablar con mamá.

- Ginny no llores es que en verdad estás muy sensible.

- Mejor vete – le respondí limpiando mis lágrimas de los ojos – Anda a buscar a Hermione que es la única que aguanta tu falta de sensibilidad y ¡no estoy gorda!

- Pero, Ginny – alcanzó a decir mi hermano, pero ya era muy tarde yo había subido a buscar a Harry.

Cuando llegué a la habitación de mi hermano, mi novio estaba completamente vestido. Su pelo lo traía tan revuelto y húmedo después de la ducha y con esto de la Academia sus músculos se estaban marcando más todavía cosa que la polera negra de manga corta que tenía lo destacaba muy bien, tenía puesto también unos jeans largos junto con unas zapatillas negras, en conclusión se veía más que bien aun cuando se encontraba de espaldas pareciendo que buscaba sus gafas.

- Harry – dije yo y corrí a abrazarlo y cuando lo tuve en mis brazos comencé a llorar.

- ¿Pequeña qué sucede? – preguntó preocupado Harry dándose vuelta y también mirándome.

- Ron…

-¿Qué te hizo Ron?

- Fue malo – mi llanto se desbordó y descontroló – me dijo que estaba gorda.

- No creo que tu hermano te haya dicho que estás gorda.

- No – snif –sólo me dijo que estaba más voluptuosa ¿tú crees…que estoy…más voluptuosa? – volví a sollozar.

- O sea…

- No me mientas Harry que te conozco muy bien.

- Bueno, sí estás un poco más voluptuosa – aunque agregó enseguida – Pero sólo un poco y eso no te quita atractivo. Te ves hermosa con tu largo pelo suelto y esa ropa destaca más todavía lo hermosa que eres.

- Tienes razón – snif – me veo bonita – snif – y no estoy gorda.

- Ya no llores más y vamos a buscar a tu mamá que debe estar desesperada porque no bajamos.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina todos estaban sentados en la mesa incluidos Ron y Hermione, bueno excepto papá que ya se había ido a trabajar. Mamá tenía puesta una mirada inquisidora sobre nosotros, Hermione nos miraba sonriente y mi hermano me miraba como intentando pedirme disculpas. Finalmente nos sentamos a la mesa.

Debo reconocer que yo con todo esto del embarazo en vez de tener la típicas náuseas matutinas mi apetito se había despertado aún más y esta mañana tenía más apetito que nunca o quizás eran sólo las ansias de todo lo que este día se significaba.

- ¿Y bien tesoro? – preguntó mamá - ¿qué vas a hacer con tu vida?

- Voy a seguir en Hogwarts, espero. Ayer antes de la cena le mandé una carta a MacGonagall pidiendo permiso para continuar.

- ¿Crees que te acepten? – esta vez fue mi hermano quien preguntó.

- No lo sé, en todo caso sólo me queda esperar – respondí mientras le colocaba a mis tostadas una buena porción de huevos a cada una (cuatro tostadas en total) y sacaba dos trozo de queque, Harry me miraba sorprendido ante mi apetito, creo que nunca me había visto comer tanto - ¿Qué?

- Nada angelito, es que nunca te había visto comer tanto parece que hoy tienes un apetito muy grande.

- ¡Harry! – protesté yo, pero antes de que le discutiera sobre mi apetito Hermione habló.

- ¿Cuándo te darán la respuesta? – yo me encogí de hombros, mas en ese instante una lechuza comenzó a golpear la ventana y por lo que se podía distinguir era para mí. Mamá fue a abrir la ventan y recibir la carta, luego me la paso y se puso a esperar tan ansiosa como yo.

- La leo yo primero – dije y mis manos comenzaron a temblar de ansiedad ante la respuesta. En el fondo me esperaba lo peor, cuando finalmente logré abrir el sobre leí la carta rápidamente y me dispuse a leérsela a mi familia.

_Estimada Señorita Weasley:_

_Después de un arduo examen y de haber reunido a un consejo especial a los profesores para analizar su situación; hemos decido que su estado no es ningún impedimento de fuerza mayor para continuar sus estudios en Hogwarts, por ello, en mi calidad de Directora le concedo el permiso de terminar su séptimo año en este colegio._

_P.D: El primer día de clases debe presentarse en mi despacho para que se aclare los puntos más importantes._

_Atentamente, Minerva MacGonagall._

_Directora de Hogwarts._

- ¡Qué emoción! – gritó Hermione.

- Me alegro tanto amor de que te dejen continuar.

- Sí, yo igual – abracé a Harry y este me dio un beso en mi frente.

- Pero me pregunto que habrán discutido en el consejo…

**El día anterior en el Consejo…**

- Orden por favor – dijo MacGonagall – Hoy tenemos un asunto muy delicado que tratar y yo como directora no puedo decidir sola.

- Dinos rápido estoy ansiosa por saber – dijo Sprout.

- Antes de que digan nada déjeme aclararle la citación, hoy estamos reunidos acá porque una alumna embarazada de tres meses está pidiendo continuar sus estudios. Y yo como directora debo preguntar su opinión y se apoyan la idea de que continúe.

- Por supuesto que no – grito Snape – una alumna embarazada es una aberración para Hogwarts y para el buen nombre del colegio.

- Eso es mentira – contraatacó Flitwich – Una alumna, embarazada o no, tiene tanto derecho como cualquier otro estudiante a seguir sus estudios y Hogwarts nunca a cerrado sus puertas y menos por algo así.

- ¡PERO ES INMORAL! – gritó Snape.

- ¡Inmoral tu abuela! – respondió Sprout – Una situación así si bien no es de lo más normal no tiene porque ser castigada con la expulsión del colegio.

- Yo creo – hablo MacGonagall – Que los profesores están en lo cierto Severeus, una alumna embarazada si bien no es común, tampoco representa algo inmoral o vergonzoso para Hogwarts.

- Yo también creo que tiene derecho a seguir aquí - respondió Slughornh.

- Sigo creyendo que es inmoral y una falta de respeto y después de aceptar esto ¿qué se va a esperar del colegio?, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa.

- No lo creo, seguramente van a pensar que somos una institución preocupada por nuestros alumnos.

- Es verdad – dijo Trenleway – Yo creo que la alumna tiene derecho a estudiar aun en su condición y no es justo prohibirle estudiar, a nadie se le puede prohibir eso.

- ¡Bah!

- Bien propongo que hagamos una votación – dijo finalmente MacGonagall – Los que estén a favor de que esta alumna continúe que levanten la mano – la mayoría de las manos fueron levantadas, excepto la un profesor que quedó rezagada encima de la mesa y mirando a los demás con odio – Ahora los que estén en contra – Snape nuevamente lanzó una mirada de resentimiento a todos, pero ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mano.

- Bien la decisión fue tomada y aprobada por la mayoría, la alumna podrá continuar sus estudios acá y se le dará ciertos permisos especiales para poder salir de Hogwarts cosa que se le explicará a ella misma.

- Sólo por curiosidad – preguntó Snape - ¿quién es la alumna que está embarazada?

- Ginny Weasley – respondió MacGonagall – Doy por concluida la reunión pueden retirarse a sus respectivos cuartos.

- ¡Ja, me lo imaginaba! Y apuesto que el padre es el infame de Potter, seguramente, no pierde el tiempo es igual a… - se fue murmurando Snape mientras salía de la sala de profesores.

**Volviendo al día de hoy en la Madriguera…**

- Bueno tesoro me alegro de que te hayan aceptado – dijo mi madre y me besó en mi cabello - Pero tus hermanos vendrán y a mí me faltan comprar ciertas cosas que comprar, así que pongan la mesa y limpien por favor, necesito que todo esté ordenado cuando lleguen.

- Sí mamá – respondí obedientemente

- ¿Pof…e…mos, temiarf de comel? – preguntó Ron con la boca atiborrada de comida.

- ¡Ron!, deja de hacer eso – reprochó Hermione.

- Eres mi novia, ¿me puedes aceptar tal como soy?

- Sí, te acepto tal como eres pero eso no significa que me gusta ver como masticas tus alimentos, es bastante desagradable.

- Hijo, Hermione tiene razón deja de hacer eso y sí pueden terminar de comer.

- Gracias má.

- Bueno me voy y no tardaré tanto. Mejor apresúrense, adiós – y mi madre salió por la puerta de la cocina.

- Creo que tenemos aproximadamente una hora para hacer todo, será mejor que nos apuremos - dije yo mientras me servía un cuarto trozo de queque y mi quinta tostada con huevo es que realmente tenía apetito y el resto ya había terminado de desayunar y se estaban parando a hacer lo que mamá nos había mandado.

- En verdad tienes apetito hoy angelito, es mejor que te apures o no harás nada, pequeña flojita – me dijo Harry riendo.

- Ya no me molestes – le respondí yo haciendo pucheros nuevamente, es que hoy día aparte de mi apetito voraz me había levantado muy sensible.

- Bueno, bueno… - dijo Harry – mejor hagamos las cosas antes de que tu mamá llegue Ron.

- Sí, no quiero que mi mamá me rete por desobedecerla

- Y Ginny – me dijo Hermione - No te preocupes come tranquila nosotros con magia no tardaremos mucho en hacer estas cosas, en cualquier embarazo es sano comer pero eso no significa que tengas que descontrolarte ¿Ok?

- Sí Hermione, es sólo que hoy tengo mucha hambre

- Está bien, bueno chicos vamos a trabajar y dejar la casa ordenada.

Al final cuando yo terminé de comer como una hora después ya habían terminado de hacer todo y lo único que faltaba era lavar la loza que había ocupado yo, para ser franca en vez de que me gritaran o se enojaran conmigo todos me miraron comprensivamente, estar embarazada tiene sus ventajas pensé. Sin embrago, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque mi mamá acababa de llegar con las cosas que le faltaban para la comida, y en vez de preocuparse de cualquier otra cosa me miró mis pies y me mandó a ponerme zapatos cosa que yo detestaba pero igual subí y me coloque unas sandalias blancas y mientras estaba en eso sentí ruidos abajo y supuse que ya había llegado alguno de mis hermanos; y bajé corriendo. Eran Fred y George.

- ¡Hola hermanita! – me saludo Fred revolviendo mi pelo, mis hermanos tenían la mala costumbre de hacer eso cada vez que demostraban cariño hacia mí.

- ¡Hola pequeñuela! – ahora fue George el que me saludó y nuevamente revolvió mi pelo, justo cuando había logrado ordenarlo - ¿Cómo te ha tratado ese novio tuyo?

- ¡Hey! – protestó Harry – estoy acá por si lo olvidaron.

- Muy bien es el mejor de todos y al que más amo - dije acercándome a Harry para abrazarlo.

- ¡Qué bah, mucha azúcar por acá! – contestaron los gemelos al unísono.

- No es amor – respondí yo y casi al minuto de decir esto Fleur junto con Bill aparecieron en el centro de la casa, seguido de Charlie que había ido con su prometida una chica que también trabajaba de cuidadora y que se llamaba Vanessa en todo caso ahora el único faltaba mi padre, porque Percy nunca iba a las reuniones familiares, no importaba mucho ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a eso.

Y justo en ese momento apareció mamá para saludar a mis hermanos.

- ¡Hola hijos! – saludo mi madre a cada uno de los recién llegados con besos y abrazos y aunque los gemelos intentaron salirse del abrazo de mamá no lo consiguieron y mis dos hermanos mayores la recibieron gustosos – Porque mejor no pasan a la mesa a sentarse que ya serví la comida especial y su padre llegará en unos segundos, ya me avisó.

- ¡Qué bueno má! – dijo Fred – Estamos ansiosos por conocer la razón de esta comida especial y de comernos la comida especial.

- ¡Uy…! – respondí – Si supieras las noticias que hay se caen de espaldas todos.

- ¡Ginny!, no arruines tu gran sorpresa – replicó mi madre en un tono irónico.

- Lo siento mamá – al rato todos estábamos en la mesa incluso papá que recién había llegado a la casa.

Debo reconocer que fue una excelente idea por parte de Hermione el hecho de decir que esperara a terminar la comida para dar mi gran noticia, en el fondo al igual que con Ron tenía más que clara la reacción de todos, sobre todo la reacción de querer matar a mi pobre novio. Por mi parte hasta esperar hasta el final cuando ya sólo habían algunos comiendo nos permitió disfrutar de un almuerzo bastante agradable, en ese instante Harry bajó su mano y apretó la mía con fuerza, habíamos quedado con que él le diría la noticia a mis hermanos porque además les iba a contar que había sido seleccionado junto con Ron en la academia de Aurors.

Al segundo de mirar a Hermione y a Ron, Harry se paró y yo junto con él fue casi automáticamente creo que nos habíamos acostumbrado a dar la noticia y esperar la peor reacción de la gente sobre todo viniendo de mi familia.

- Su atención – dijo Harry golpeando con el cuhillo el vaso y Fred y George se empezaron a reír del formalismo de Harry.

- Hijos pueden callarse, lo que le tienen que decir importante.

- Má – alegó George – Si ya sabemos que son novios que nos van a tener que decir ahora.

- Ginny y yo… – interrumpió Harry buscando fuerza en mi mirada yo asentí con mi cabeza para darle el valor necesario – Ginny y yo…

- Bueno ¿Ginny y tú…? – preguntó Fred.

- Ginny y yo vamos a tener un hijo.

- ¡QUÉ! – gritó Bill.

- ¿CÓMO QUE TU Y GINNY VANG A TENGER UN HIJO? – preguntó Fleur – Me acabas de quitag el potagonismog yo tambiéng estoyg embagazada – dijo Fleur con lágrimas en sus ojos aunque su embarazo pasó totalmente desapercibido ante el mío.

- ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESO CON NUESTRA HERMANITA! – gritó otra vez Bill.

- ¿NO DEBERÍAS ESPERAR HASTA EL MATRIMONIO?, ¡MALDITO SEXOMANÍACO! – esta vez fue el turno de Charlie de gritar

- ¡APUESTO QUE ABUSASTE DE SU INGENUIDAD! – turno Fred.

- ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE TENÍAS QUE HABERNOS PEDIDO PERMISO! ¡TE ENTREGAMOS NUESTRO TESOSRO Y MIRA COMO NOS RESPONDES! – George gritando.

- ¡SÍ DEJANDO A NUESTRA HERMANITA EMBARAZADA! – nuevamente Bill.

- ROMPES NUESTRA CONFIANZA – y otra vez Charlie

- Haber, haber un momentito que nadie abusó de mi ingenuidad o de mí. Lo que hice con Harry fue con mi consentimiento y para hacer lo que hicimos no necesitamos su permiso. Está bien cometimos un error, pero no es para que traten a mi novio así.

- Ginny tiene razón - dijo Hermione - paren con esas estupideces de que deben esperar hasta el matrimonio o que Harry abusó de Ginny, no la pueden juzgar por algo que ustedes también hacen, o me van a decir tú Bill que esperaste hasta casarte para tener sexo con Fleur o ustedes Fred y George me van a decir que nunca lo han hecho, no lo creo. Está bien, tampoco se trata de porque todos lo hagan ella también pero no es justo que la critiquen a ella o a Harry por esto que hicieron su única imprudencia fue no cuidarse mas las cosas resultaron así y en vez de seguir peleando con Harry y tratándolo mal será mejor que pongan todo el empeño en aceptar y querer a la criatura que está creciendo dentro de su hermana porque no hay vuelta atrás – alegó Hermione muy disgustada por la actitud de mis hermanos.

- ¿Uste…des lo sabían? – preguntó Charlie a mis padres.

- Sí, nos contaron ayer todo lo sucedido – respondió mi papá.

- ¿Y lo aprueban? – ahora preguntó Fred.

- Por supuesto que sí – ahora fue el uno de mi mamá de responder – Tu hermana va a tener un hijo y no es nada del otro mundo, lo único fuera de lo común es la edad, pero nada más. Ese hijo que espera tu hermana es mi nieto y lo quiero ya por eso, no se saca nada con enojarse o desaprobar algo tan bello como un niño y menos el de tu hermana ¿me escucharon todos?, ahora quiero que le pidan disculpas a su hermana y a Harry y los feliciten como Merlín manda ¿entendido?

- Sí mamá – respondieron todos mis hermanos a coro.

- Su madre tiene razón, lo mejor que pueden hacer es aceptar el hecho de que su hermana vaya a ser mamá y en vez de criticarla o juzgarla darle más apoyo aún por la edad que tiene y querer como nunca ha ese niño.

De pronto todos mis hermanos excepto Ron se levantaron y nos abrazaron a mí y luego a Harry, aunque con Harry fueron más recelosos al momento de felicitarlo, pero no importaba al menos hoy no lo iban a matar a golpes.

- Bueno querida – dijo mi madre mirando Fleur – Tú que estás embarazada ¿de cuánto estás?

- Oh Molly, gacias pog tomagme en cuenta cuadno dije que estaba embarazada, en todo cagso estoy solo de tregs semagnas – ahora me miró a mí - ¿y tú queguida de cuantos estás?

- Yo… - respondí titubeando – Yo estoy de tres meses…casi pasando al cuarto – respondí lo último en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Harry me escuchara y me mirara sorprendido, me encogí de hombros y hablé nuevamente en un susurro sólo para que Harry escuchara – Se me había olvidado de mencionar ese detalle.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron todos mis hermanos al mismo tiempo.

- Es verdad, Ginny está de tres meses – dijo Harry.

- ¿Desde cuándo mantienes relaciones con nuestra hermana "Harry"? – preguntó George cargando su voz en el nombre de mi novio.

- Es no es de tu incumbencia – respondí antes de que Harry dijera algo.

- Sólo era una pregunta – contraatacó Charlie.

- Una muy incómoda por cierto – respondió mi madre – Ustedes ya prometieron darle el apoyo a su hermana, y por eso no nos importa hace cuando y ni las circunstancias en que ese bebé fue creado. Su hermana tiene toda la razón no es de su incumbencia.

- Pero má – dijeron los gemelos.

- Será mejor que dejen a Harry y Ginny tranquilos, es una orden – habló papá en un tono muy serio que hizo callar enseguida las protestas de mis hermanos.

- Yo también tengo que darles una noticia – dijo Ron levantándose.

- ¿Qué, nos vas a decir que Hermione también está embarazada?

- ¡NO! – gritó Hermione como desesperada – Por supuesto que no.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Fred.

- Es que Harry y yo fuimos aceptados en la Academia de Aurors.

- ¡Felicitaciones pequeño Ron!, a ti también Harry – dijeron los gemelos.

- Gracias estamos muy contentos – respondió Ron.

- Y yo ya tengo más de una razón para ser feliz – dijo Harry besando mi mejilla – Porque quiero decirle algo a todos, ya se los dije a sus padres, pero quiero que sepan esto. Yo amo a su hermana más que a nada en el mundo y el hecho de que esté embarazada sólo me hace amarla más todavía igual que a ese hijo que está creciendo dentro de ella; y por ello jamás la defraudaré o dejaré sola; nunca.

- Cariño, eres muy tierno – y me abracé a Harry mientras mis lágrimas caían por mi mejilla, es que me había conmovido hasta el llanto

- Para serte franco, no esperaba menos de ti – respondió Bill.

- Y nosotros te daremos todo nuestro apoyo incluso si lo necesitas para regresar a Hogwarts, ¿por qué seguirás estudiando cierto? – preguntó Charlie.

- Por supuesto que sí, de hecho ayer mandé una carta pidiendo el permiso y esta misma mañana me mandaron la respuesta.

- ¿Y qué te decía? – preguntó Vanessa entusiasmada.

- Que mi estado no era ningún impedimento para continuar mis estudios y dado que mi pequeño o pequeña nacerá entre fines de Febrero o principios de Marzo podré terminar el año tranquilamente.

- Me alegro de que quieras continuar tus estudios hermanita – dijo Bill.

- No que bah, hubieras tenido como seis meses para vaguear – todos reímos.

- Fred, George

- Sí má.

Así fue como nuestra tarde transcurrió muy clamada y sin ninguna otra pelea por parte de mis hermanos, yéndose muy tarde en la noche con una buena porción de pastel y sin volver a discutir del tema, se despidieron de nosotros y nos dieron las felicitaciones, no muy convencidos pero algo es algo, al fin y al cabo.

En todo caso para mí la parte más difícil de mi embarazo ya había pasado o al menos la de decir la verdad y aunque mis hermanos simularon estar bien con la noticia yo tenía muy claro que todavía no se acostumbraban a la idea; no importaba la persona que más miedo tenía por como la aceptaría fue la que más contento y más agradecido estaba y eso era suficiente para mí. Finalmente después de un rato me dormí profundamente porque estaba muy cansada y porque curiosamente Hermione estaba durmiendo en la cama de al lado y eso significaba que Harry no vendría a visitarme.

- Despierta, Ginny hermosa despierta – lentamente fui abriendo los ojos para encontrarme con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban muy seriamente apoyado al lado de mi cama acariciando mi cabello.

- Mmm, amor ¿qué haces acá? – pregunté medio adormilada.

- Nada, sólo quería ver dormir al angelito más lindo del mundo obviamente junto con mi hijo que también va a ser la persona más linda del mundo. La verdad lucías bastante tierna durmiendo pero no pude evitar el hecho de querer despertarte y ver esos ojos tuyos mirándome sólo como tu sabes.

- Harry te amo, pero estoy cansadísima y tu hijo igual.

- Ginny no seas mala, déjame decirte hasta mañana – y me besó suavemente en mis labios.

- ¡Guau!

- Ahora puedo dormir tranquilo. Dulces sueños angelito – me besó en la frente y se fue de mi habitación para dejarme soñando miles de sueños donde él y yo estábamos juntos por siempre y teníamos miles de hijos pelinegros y pelirrojos iguales a nosotros.


	3. Estoy en Hogwarts ¿Que Hago?

**Capítulo 3 "Estoy en Hogwarts ¿qué hago?"**

A la mañana siguiente desperté muy entusiasmada con ganas de estar todo el día con Ron, Hermione y sobre todo con Harry quedaban pocos días para entrar al colegio y quería aprovechar el tiempo con ellos al máximo, pero a penas me levanté noté que la cama en donde Hermione dormía estaba completamente vacía y hecha. Removí las tapas con tal de encontrar algo sin embargo no hallé nada, de ahí subí corriendo hasta la pieza que Harry compartía con Ron y tampoco había nadie finalmente bajé a la cocina para ver si había alguien ahí y tampoco estaban. Me sentí completamente desolada y triste me habían dejado ¿dónde habían ido todos?

- ¡ME ABANDONARONNNNNNNNNN! – me puse a llorar y gritar no entendía donde podían estar todos, ni siquiera mi madre se encontraba en la casa – ME ABANDONARON – sollocé – ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER TODOS ME ABANDONAN!

- Ginny, hija ¿qué te sucede? – llegó mi madre corriendo a mi lado.

- Es…que…me abandonaron – sollocé - Me abandonaron…porque…estoy gorda…y sensible – nuevamente sollocé – ¡NADIE QUIERE ESTAR CONMIGO! – dije ahora llorando sobre el hombro de mi madre, mientras ella me abrazaba y me intentaba consolar y calmar.

- Hija, no digas esas cosas, nadie te ha abandonado.

- Es…que – snif – no hay nadie en la casa – snif – ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni Ron.

- ¿Y quién soy yo entonces?

- Es…que tú apareciste enseguida…y yo quería pasar el día con ellos.

- Pero tesoro, no llores. A Harry y Ron les avisaron esta mañana que les faltaba llenar unos formularios para estar completamente aceptados en la Academia y Hermione salió con ellos porque mandó una solicitud a San Mungo para ver si la podían aceptar y justamente hoy también le mandaron una carta para que se presentara, como ves nadie te abandonó.

- Tenías – snif – razón, nadie me abandonó a mí o a mi hijo. Es que me preocupé, eso es todo. Estoy un poco sensible – snif.

- Ya hija, mejor anda a bañarte para que desayunes.

- Sí mamá, bajaré enseguida.

Al final nadie me había abandonado aun cuando se me pasó por la mente, todo estaba bien, mi madre me había hecho sentir mucho más tranquila.

Me bañé rápidamente, me coloqué unos pantalones cortos que me quedaban algo apretados y una polera rosa de tiritas, con mi pelo me hice una trenza y nuevamente me quedé descalza. Cuando bajé a desayunar mi mamá me esperaba con un zumo de calabaza, una porción de pastel bastante grande, leche y tostadas con mermelada, yo con sólo ver todo ese desayuno se me abrió el apetito, en verdad con esto del embarazo mi apetito se me había despertado aún más.

Ya en la tarde como hacía demasiado calor como para estar dentro de la casa tomé mi libro "El ocho" de Katherine Neville que me había regalado Hermione para mi cumpleaños y me fui a leerlo bajo la sombra de mi árbol preferido donde estaba mi columpio y me senté en el pasto.

Adoraba la sensación del pasto bajo mi piel era agradable y refrescante. Y así estaba yo leyendo muy concentradamente cuando apareció Harry besándome sorpresivamente en mis labios.

- ¡Hola angelito!

- ¡Hola bebé, te eche de menos! – respondí emocionada ante el saludo de mi novio.

- Yo también preciosa – dijo Harry sentándose a mi lado – Ah, por cierto perdona si no estuve contigo esta mañana es que nos salió esto de la Academia de improviso, no habrás pensado que te dejé botada ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto que no – e hice un gesto con mi mano como quitándole importancia - ¡Cómo se te ocurre que yo voy a estar pensando esas cosas!

- Tienes razón angelito, es sólo como has estado tan sensible que me preocupe.

- No tienes porque preocuparte.

- Sí perdona es que a veces me preocupo demasiado por ti, ¿oye, angelito?

- Mmm… - respondí estaba demasiado bien así Harry me tenía abrazada muy cómodamente mientras me daba leves besos en mi cuello, yo ya había olvidado completamente mi libro.

- Se me olvido saludar a mi hijo.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunté confundida.

- Que se me olvidó saludar a mi hijo – y dicho esto mi novio levantó mi polera y besó mi estomago suavemente para luego llenarlo de besos.

- Harry – respondí riendo – me haces cosquillas.

- Es cierto, pero esa es la idea – dijo comenzando a hacerme cosquillas en mi cintura e iniciar una guerra de cosquillas entre los dos.

Desde la ventana de la cocina Ron miraba la escena consternado y fijamente, no sabía que pensar o que decir frente a lo que estaba viendo, se sentía confundido.

- ¿Qué miras con tanta atención amor? – preguntó Hermione sacando a Ron de su ensoñación y abrazándolo por la espalda.

- Sólo miraba a Ginny y a Harry, su amor me sorprende.

- ¿Y por qué dices eso?

- Es que no entiendo como no están peleados o Ginny enojada con Harry o incluso como Harry no reacciona mal por ello, o no sé cualquier cosa.

- ¿Prefieres que estén peleados a que estén contentos y juntos? – preguntó confundida Hermione.

- No, por supuesto que no. De hecho es mejor que estén así felices y juntos, pero no sé.

- ¿Entonces, cómo quieres que estén?

- No sé, por ejemplo como Harry no está muerto de miedo, creo que si tú estuvieras embarazada ahora yo estaría muerto de miedo creo que incluso me gustaría estar un tiempo solo para pensar las cosas con claridad, pero ahí esta Harry enfrentando a todo el mundo sin importarle nada como si el mundo no estuviera en contra de ellos por ese embarazo porque mis hermanos aunque lo nieguen todavía lo quieren matar y a Harry no le importa la sigue amando y le da lo mismo todo incluso pareciera que la ama más todavía. Y mi hermana también pareciera que lo ama cada día más y no tiene susto de nada

- Tal vez Harry y Ginny si están muertos de miedo, pero no quiere demostrarlo, tu hermana hasta que no hablé con ella no pensaba contarle a nadie lo del embarazo ni siquiera a Harry estaba asustadísima. Y Harry…se ve feliz pero quizás en el fondo puede que también esté muerto de miedo y no lo demuestra para que tu hermana se sienta segura, no se sabe a lo mejor necesita hablar con alguien como tú, eres su mejor amigo pregúntale si tiene miedo o simplemente si quiere hablar contigo.

- Tienes razón Hermione, creo que debo hablar con Harry puede que en verdad tenga miedo a la apresurada paternidad a la que se ve expuesto, todo esto que es nuevo para él que nunca ha tenido una familia como ejemplo.

- Ron, amor. Déjame decirte lo mismo que le dije a tu hermana sobre la paternidad. Cómo ser papás no se aprende, aún cuando se haya tenido una familia de ejemplo eso sirve pero no lo es todo, ser papá es algo que se siente y se trata de hacer lo correcto para tu hijo. Y no te equivocas al decir que a tu hermana y Harry le es más nuevo y complicado, porque aun le falta mucho por vivir, pero ya verás como salen adelante y esto hijo les hará muy feliz. Aunque no lo creas tu hermana tenías las mismas inquietudes que tú amor con respecto a ser papá, ella no creía que fuera a ser una buena madre.

- ¿En serio?, pero si siempre le han gustado los niños.

- Pero no es lo mismo que te gusten niños ajenos a criar uno propio siempre existe incertidumbre con respecto a si lo que se está haciendo está bien o no.

- Amor, siempre tienes razón - dijo Ron mientras besaba en los labios a Hermione – Y es por eso que te amo tanto, siempre tan condenadamente hermosa, tan sabia y tan inteligente. Cuando tengamos hijos prometo hacerlo lo mejor posible.

- Lo sé y lo harás excelente.

**En la noche en la pieza de Ron y Harry…**

- ¿Oye hermano, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata?

- Es sólo una curiosidad sobre ti y mi hermana.

- No me vengas a preguntar igual que tus hermanos desde cuando o como mantengo relaciones con tu hermana por favor, es bastante desagradable tener que pensar el hecho de contarles intimidades nuestras a ustedes.

- No amigo, no te preocupes no es eso lo que te quiero preguntar es algo que tiene que ver contigo y con mi hermana pero es con respecto a su hijo.

- ¿Con mi hijo? – preguntó ceñudo Harry.

- Bueno verás, esta tarde cuando te veía desde la ventana con mi hermana tan feliz los dos juntos disfrutando de la vida como si nada, me entró una duda, yo pensé que si yo estuviera en las mismas circunstancias me estaría muriendo de miedo y me preguntó si tú en el fondo no estarás muerto de miedo.

- Por supuesto que estoy muerto de miedo Ron, yo siento nervios dudas y todas esas cosas que los padres primerizos sienten con respecto a su primer hijo, es lógico ni siquiera sé si puedo hacerlo bien por lo demás no tuve un ejemplo de padre porque ser como mi tío Vernon está totalmente descartado. Pero no sería un buen novio para tu hermana si demostrara mis miedos o nervios, no puedo hacer las cosas así. Tengo que demostrarle mi valor para que ella no se sienta asustada, piensa que seguimos teniendo 18 y ella 17 y eso aunque no queramos igual nos pesa, pero sé que tengo que afrontar las cosas y no pienso defraudarla con mis miedos.

- No creo que la defraudes demostrándole que eres humano Harry, tal vez ambos deberían conversar de sus miedos y afrontarlos juntos a lo mejor de esa manera lo resuelven mucho mejor sobreponiéndose a eso juntos, en vez de estar cada uno afrontándolo por separado. Además nadie nace sabiendo, hay cosas que se aprenden con el tiempo y el ser padre es una de ellas.

- Es verdad amigo, intentaré resolver las cosas lo mejor que puedo a medida que la situación vaya avanzando. Mañana hablaré con ella con respecto a como ser papá y bueno veré a mi hijo por primera vez.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Molly quiere que vayamos al sanador antes de que Ginny entre a clases el viernes para sentirse más segura.

- Me alegro por el hecho de que veas a tu hijo y me alegro de que se vayan, porque por lo visto Hermione y yo nos quedaremos en la casa solitos, mmm… - se quedó pensando Ron.

- No seas fresco ¿cuándo habrá tiempo para mí y Ginny?, necesitamos una despedida antes de que ella se vaya a Hogwarts – dijo riendo Harry mientras se acercaba hasta su amigo para darle un abrazo – Gracias por la charla Ron y por ser tan buen amigo y apoyarme en todo, necesitaba hablar contigo sobre esto.

- De nada hermano – contestó correspondiendo el abrazo – Aunque aun no me siento tan contento con lo del embarazo de mi hermana sabes que te apoyaré en todo lo que sea necesario y haré entender a mis hermanos el porque no deben matarte a golpes. Y con respecto a tu despedida, déjame pensarlo no sé si les daré permiso para hacer esas cosas.

- Jajajajaja – rio – Seguro yo y tu hermana vamos a necesitar tu permiso para hacerlo.

- No te propases amigo que aun estás en la lista negra – respondió Ron riendo mientras se acostaba a dormir al igual que Harry.

**1 de Septiembre…**

Finalmente la mañana del primero de septiembre llegó y todos los habitantes de la Madriguera estaban alborotados con la partida de la menor de los Weasleys incluso Arthur siendo el Primer Ministro de Magia pidió la mañana libre para poder acompañar a su hija a la estación King Cross a despedirla para este último año tan particular que la esperaba.

La verdad es que todos a pesar de estar tan alborotados estaban más tranquilos que la persona que debía irse y que seguía gritando en su cuarto, gritando al que tuviera la ocurrencia de asomarse, y todo porque aun no tenía listo el baúl y no había tomado desayuno y debía partir en unas horas más.

- ¡MAMÁ! – gritó Ginny desde su habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede hija? – respondió Molly subiendo las escaleras.

- No encuentro mi túnica, y tengo que llevarla en mi bolso, y no encuentro ni mis pergaminos, ni mi plumas, ni mis libros y no sé si me quiero ir – dijo finalmente llorando Ginny sobre el hombro se su madre.

- Pero tesoro tiene que irte y terminar tus estudios, además el sanador dijo que esto de la sensibilidad es muy común en el embarazo, no tienes porque preocuparte todo pasará y ya verás como las navidades llegan antes de lo que te imaginabas y estarás en casa con nosotros.

- Tienes razón mamá – y sacó la túnica de debajo de su cama – creo que la encontré, abrí mi baúl echando la túnica y mostrándole a mi mamá sin querer que todo lo que buscaba tan desesperadamente estaba ahí.

- Bien, parece que tienes todo preparado para tu partida. Entonces estás lista para desayunar e irte a clases.

- Sí – respondió Ginny limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos

Cuando llegué abajo descubrí que todos estaban desayunando, incluidos los gemelos que habían prometido ir a despedirla, y toda la escena hizo que me diera más pena todavía y las ganas de llorar me amenazaran.

- ¡Hola pequeñuela! – saludó Fred sonriendo.

- ¡Hola pequeña pecosa!, vinimos a despedirte tal como lo prometimos el otro día, aunque ahora no es sólo a ti a quien tenemos que despedir ¿cierto? – agregó George también sonriendo.

- Sí – respondí – en verdad chicos le agradezco por venirme a despedir a mí y a mí hijo aunque los voy a echar de menos a todos y en especial al padre de mi hijo que se va a perder todo su crecimiento, pero no importa igual los quiero – dije con una voz llorosa.

- Pero ángel – dijo rápidamente Harry al ver que yo iba a comenzar a llorar - No te preocupes yo te prometo que te visitaré cada vez que vayas a Hosmedage y ahí podré ver a mi hijo. Eres mi novia y te prometo que haré lo posible por estar ahí contigo a cada momento de alguna forma u otra y sin que te des cuenta ya verás como las navidades se acercan y estaremos juntos otra vez.

- Tienes razón bebé, necesitaba que alguien m dijera esas palabras tan reconfortantes – y lo abracé mientras mi madre rodaba sus ojos, pero no importaba Harry había prometido estar conmigo siempre y eso me alegraba aun cuando no quisiera ir a Hogwarts ahora.

- Bueno tesoro será mejor que te apresures y termines tu desayuno lo más pronto posible sino perderás el expreso y no queremos eso.

- ¡Que terrible! – respondí irónicamente.

- Ginny – mi mamá me miro seriamente.

- Sí mamá me apuraré.

La verdad es que esto de que tu padre sea el Primer Ministro de Magia tiene sus ventajas porque al igual que cuando íbamos con Harry a Hogwarts le dieron un auto muy cómodo con chofer y todo incluido sólo para irme a dejar a mí a la estación y todo esto del coche parecía una limusina, yo iba con Harry a mi lado quien me abrazaba suavemente y yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro al lado de nosotros iban Hermione y Ron y al frente de nosotros iban los gemelos y mis padres. Todos muy cómodamente.

Y fue sólo cuando llegamos a la estación que la angustia y la pena me vinieron de nuevo, para el mal rato de todos con mi embarazo me había vuelto tan llorona y sensible que le estaba haciendo la competencia a la Chang esa, cosa que no me gustaba pero no podía evitar y me molestaba pero era algo totalmente superior a mí.

- Bueno hija – dijo mi padre quien era el que llevaba el carrito con mi baúl y todas mis pertenencias – Será mejor que apures porque estamos justo en la hora – y así fue como uno por uno fuimos pasando para poder llegar al andén 9 y ¾ y así verme subir al tren escarlata e irme finalmente a la escuela a la cual no tenía ninguna intención de ir por querer quedarme al lado de Harry durante mi embarazo, pero lamentablemente debía ir, no reclamar y sentirme agradecida de que me hubieran aceptado.

- ¡Ay, tesoro!, eres la última Weasley que viene a este en colegio hasta mucho, mucho tiempo más como en once años cuando venga tu hijo – y mi mamá me abrazó muy fuerte.

- Adiós hija – dijo mi padre abrazándome fuerte y diciéndome al oído – Come bien y cuídate harto quiero que mi primer nieto nazca muy sanito.

- Sí papá lo prometo – y ahora fue el turno de los gemelos que me abrazaron al mismo tiempo haciendo sándwich de Ginny, o sea de mí.

- Adiós pequeñuela cuida bien a nuestro primer sobrino que queremos enseñarles muchos trucos.

- Sí hermanita, cuida bien a mi sobrino que quiero ser el mejor padrino para él – esta vez fue Ron el que me abrazó para darle el turno a Hermione de despedirse.

- Adiós amiga, cuídate mucho. Prometo escribirte lo más seguido que pueda y contarte todo lo que suceda en la Madriguera. Te quiero y ya nos veremos muy pronto – y finalmente después del abrazo de Hermione fue el turno de Harry.

- Adiós angelito, te amo mucho a ti y a mi hijo, son lo más importante que tengo y créeme que pronto nos veremos – y me besó suavemente en mis labios, para luego abrazarme y decirme nuevamente que me amaba.

Entré en el tren y me iba a meter en el primer compartimiento vacío que encontrara para ahogar mi pena de dejar a Harry atrás, pero antes de que eso sucediera una cabellera larga y ondulada de un rubio dorado se asomó de un vagón y tiró de mí hacia dentro yo me quedé sorprendida, pero enseguida caí en cuenta de quien era.

- ¡Ali! – grité saludando a mi amiga y abrazándola – me sorprendiste.

- Es que tú con tus despedidas tan emotivas, hace que me den ganas de vomitar – dijo haciendo el gesto de que le producía vómitos.

- ¡Qué pesada!, oye ¿y tus padres y tus hermanos?

- Me vinieron a dejar como hace diez minutos, pero ya sabes como soy yo los adoro pero los mandé a la punta del cerro enseguida, además mis hermanos ya salieron de Hogwarts no tienen nada que hacer acá, al menos por ahora excepto el pequeño Nathan que es tan hermoso, pero le faltan sus nueve años para entrar al colegio todavía, me dio más pena despedirme de él me hacía pucheros, más lindo mi hermanito– respondió mi amiga sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan perfecta que la caracterizaba.

Ella tenía los ojos del color de la miel y eran gigantes su nariz era pequeña mientras que sus labios todo lo contrario voluptuosos y qué decir de su figura tenía una figura que dejaba a cualquier hombre con la boca abierta y su piel era dorada como de un bronceado permanente haciendo que cualquiera se diera vuelta a verla, de hecho Alissa, junto con Cassey y yo aunque suene ególatra éramos unas de las chicas más cotizadas de Hogwarts, título que nos ganamos por los chicos y no por cuenta propia.

Lástima para los chicos porque para mí era una de las alegrías más grandes yo estaba con Harry, aunque mis amigas estaban completamente solas y ahora sólo faltaba que Cassey llegara.

- ¿Me permites despedirme del resto de mi familia? – dije riendo.

- Claro haz lo que quieras, total siempre has sido muy apegada a tu familia – respondió mirándose las uñas con un gesto de fastidio pero riéndose.

Yo me asomé desde la ventana del compartimiento para poder despedirme de mi novio y de mi familia y en eso estaba yo haciéndole señas cuando el tren comenzó a partir.

Y veía como cada vez se iban haciendo más pequeños y quedándose atrás. Este año definitivamente echaría mucho de menos a Harry.

- Bien, ahora que partimos sólo nos queda esperar a que llegué Cassey para ponernos al día con respecto a todo – habló Ali. Su acento aun cuando vivía hacia mucho tiempo en Inglaterra todavía no se acostumbraba totalmente al idioma y sonaba raro cuando hablaba. Ali era de Latinoamérica.

- ¿Alguien preguntó por mí? – al instante la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dando paso a una morena de pelo liso y corto hasta las mejillas, medía como un metro setenta y cinco y era delgadísima pero con atributos y sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo y a diferencia de Ali, Cassey tenía la piel igual que yo clara como el marfil. En ese momento traía puesto unos lentes gigantes que le cubrían casi todo su rostro y venía vestida de muggle es que siendo hija de ellos y modelo Cassey acostumbraba a verse así, sencillamente impresionante.

- Por supuesto que sí amiga, estábamos esperando a que tú llegarás para poder ponernos al día con las noticias del verano.

- ¡Menos mal que me esperan!

Al final estuvimos todo el viaje conversando sobre lo que habíamos hecho en las vacaciones, y como siempre la que más cosas tenían que contar era Cassey que con sus sesiones de modelaje siempre le pasaba algo interesante. El problema estuvo cuando llegó mi turno de contar lo más importante que me había sucedido en las vacaciones y aunque eran mis mejores amigas junto con Hermione, me daba vergüenza de cómo iban a reaccionar o de si me juzgarían por ello.

- Bueno – dijo Ali mirándome a mí – Es tu turno Ginny de contar lo más interesante que te pasó en el verano, ya me harté de escuchar a Cassey – rio, en definitiva lo mejor de Ali era que siempre uno la podía hacer reír.

- Yo… - titubeé, debo reconocer que me daba cierto pánico decir lo más importante que me había pasado en el verano, yo tenía muy claro que aunque mis amigas me rechazarán igual afrontaría mi embarazo sola, pero también tenía claro que las necesitaba, necesitaba su apoyo y cariño para afrontar este año que sería el más difícil.

- ¿Tú qué? – preguntó Ali sonriendo – si ya sabemos que perdiste tu virginidad con Harry – nuevamente rio – ya vamos dinos que te sucedió.

- Ya Ginny déjate de rodeos y dinos eso tan importante que nos tienes que decir.

- Les diré sólo porque son mis mejores amigas, pero antes tienen que prometerme que no me juzgarán. Yo estoy…embarazada.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo totalmente sorprendidísimas ni siquiera una palabra más se escuchó salir de su boca al menos por cinco minutos en donde el silencio reinó en el compartimiento. De pronto Ali se paró y comenzó a saltar.

- Voy a ser tía, voy a ser tía – saltaba felizmente Ali por el compartimiento después de recuperarse de la impresión.

- Ya párala escandalosa, no quiero que todo el mundo se entere por lo menos en este minuto – dije tomándola de la mano y haciendo que se sentara.

- Tienes razón, es que estoy tan feliz por ti – me abrazó fuertemente – estoy feliz a pesar de las circunstancias, no puedo creer que vayas a ser mamá. Dime, ¿cómo te sientes?

- O sea, ahora bien. La verdad es que me costó asimilar su poco el hecho de que estaba embarazada, además de que ando muy sensible y con ganas de querer comer toda la comida que encuentro.

- ¡Jajaja!, bueno, bueno son consecuencias del embarazo. Mi madre estaba igual que tú supongo, aunque creo que nadie nunca ha podido estar como mi madre. Verás cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mi último hermanito Nathan empezó con los vómitos y luego continuo con los antojos de comer pasteles todos los días, era increíble nosotros al principio estábamos contentos de que mi padre le llevara pasteles a mi mamá pero créeme al mes estábamos muy aburridos y luego, esto fue lo peor de todo… - Ali hablaba y hablaba, al principio yo la escuchaba pero pasado un rato me distraje mirando a Cassey que parecía con la mirada perdida por el mundo - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?, sí sé que eres taimada, pero no como para que reacciones así – le preguntó Ali pasando una mano por el frente de los ojos de Cassey para distraerla - ¿No le vas a decir nada a Ginny?

- Sí – dijo muy calmada – sola una cosa, ¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO IRRESPONSABLE?! – gritó Cassey haciendo que yo me sintiera muy pequeñita por el reto, se suponía que era mi amiga no mi juez.

- Esta vez si que te pasaste Cassey, no puedo creerlo se supone que eres su amiga en qué piensas, ¿o es que acaso la estupidez se comió tu cerebro? – la reto Ali mientras me abrazaba como queriendo evitar que las palabras de Cassey me hirieran.

- NO SE TRATA DE ESO, SINO DE LA IRRESPONSABILIDAD DE GINNY ¿CÓMO NO TE DAS CUENTA TÚ?, ¿ ERES ESTÚPIDA ACASO? – volvió a gritar Cassey en un tono de superioridad.

- Será mejor que comienzas a bajar la voz y dejar de usar ese tonito conmigo, porque muy bien sabes que yo con los que se creen estrellas no me llevo. Además no todo el colegio tiene que enterarse de esto, por ahora – yo miraba sorprendida a mi amiga por la reacción tan sobreprotectora que estaba teniendo conmigo al criticar y retar a Cassey.

- No me vengas a habar así Ali – bajó la voz – que muy bien sabes que lo que Ginny hizo es considerado un acto muy grande de irresponsabilidad al traer un hijo al mundo a esa edad.

- ¿Y tú mente brillante crees que criticándola y juzgándola de esa forma Ginny va a dejar de estar embarazada?, realmente me sorprende tu estupidez. Pensé que serías más cuerda o más inteligente y en vez de tratar mal a nuestra amiga le darías todo el apoyo que en estos minutos necesita.

- No es sobre negarle apoyo sino sobre una charla de responsabilidad Ali.

- ¿Y tú no te imaginas que a Ginny ya le dieron una charla sobre responsabilidad?, vamos Cassey – dijo cariñosamente Ali cansada de pelear con Cassey – ¿qué te sucede? no ves que es Ginny tu amiga de toda la vida, tu amiga desde los once años. Cómo no notas que nuestra amiga no necesita una jueza ni una asesora de responsabilidad, sino que te necesita a ti: su amiga, su apoyo, su cariño.

- ¿Por qué tú no lo ves igual que yo? – Lloraba Cassey - ¿por qué no ves que es irresponsable e inmaduro de su parte?

- Porque soy su amiga. tienes razón en decir que es irresponsable los diecisiete no es la mejor edad para tener hijos, pero Ginny es tu amiga y en estos minutos nos necesita más que nunca y no para que la juzguemos sino para que la apoyemos. Yo no voy a estar con mi amiga para criticarla, ella nos necesita y no me importa si fue irresponsable de su parte. Recuerda que tiene que superar el obstáculo de la edad y con nosotras, Harry y su familia, Ginny lo podrá superar – Ali miraba seriamente a Cassey, y esta sólo lloraba.

- Yo…no lo había visto así – lloró nuevamente, pero esta vez se acercó hasta mí haciendo que alo quien me abrazaba se separa y nos diera espacio para conversar – yo creo…que la ropa que te traje la podrás usar sólo después del embarazo – reí, y Cassey junto conmigo. Se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y me abrazó fuertemente – Perdona Ginny, creo que en verdad me comporté como una estúpida.

- No te preocupes, estas cosas suceden, yo esperaba que en algún momento fueras a aceptarlo, pero creo que Ali te hizo entender antes de tiempo.

- Sí, así es Ali directa y con una lengua que no se la para nadie – rio nuevamente.

- Oigan no hablen así de mí – nos abrazó fuertemente a las dos, haciendo un gran abrazo comunitario digno de tres amigas que se querían demasiado, aunque lamentablemente nuestro momento cursi fue interrumpido por Colin que abrió la puerta de nuestro compartimiento y entró sonriendo.

- Odio interrumpir este momento tan lindo, pero bueno, les vengo a avisar que tienen que cambiarse, ¡ah!, Ginny y tú Ali – mirando fijamente a Ali – tienen que cumplir con su obligación de prefectas.

- Muy bien Colin, gracias por el informativo pero te recuerdo que nosotras sabemos muy bien lo que tenemos que hacer. Ahora puedes irte y dejarnos en paz.

- No importa Ali, algún día, algún día – y se fue del compartimiento. En Hogwarts era un secreto a voces el hecho de que Colin estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ali, aunque mi amiga no lo tomará en cuenta ni para pedirle la hora.

- ¿Cuándo le darás la oportunidad Ali? – preguntó Cassey maliciosamente.

- Muy bien saben ustedes dos que a mi Colin no me mueve ningún pelo.

- Sí pero el pobre alucina contigo – agregué yo para molestarla un poco, porque si alguien tenía admiradores, esa definitivamente era Ali – aunque alucina igual como la otra mitad del colegio que alucina contigo.

- Sí, sigue molestando no más que yo le contaré a Harry como los chicos te preguntan si ya terminaste con él – contraatacó Ali haciendo que me pusiera colorada.

- Pero ni siquiera te vas a plantear la idea de que pueda suceder algo, estabas muy emocionada el año pasado con el hecho de tener un admirador secreto – preguntó seriamente Cassey.

- Por supuesto, pero eso no significa que me emocionara con el hecho de que fuera Colin mi admirador secreto y fue él quien rompió nuestra amistad con esa estupidez del admirador secreto, yo me sentía muy bien como estábamos, no le pedí que yo le gustara.

- Ali esas cosas no se piden - respondí

- ¿Pero no piensas ni siquiera darle una mísera oportunidad?

- No, haber díganme ustedes dos qué es peor, que le diga que sí y que esté con él por lástima o que le diga que no aun cuando eso significa romperle el corazón.

- Tienes razón – contestamos Cassey y yo al mismo tiempo.

Fue ahí donde nuestra conversación acabó y donde Ali y yo salimos del compartimiento para cumplir con nuestras labores de prefectas, nos sentíamos orgullosas de ser prefectas, pero nos daba un poco de pena por Cassey que tenía que quedarse sola en el compartimiento mientras nosotras hacíamos la ronda.

Después de media hora de retar a los más chicos por tener productos de mis hermanos y de alejar a los hombres de Ali que la acosaban con preguntas y atenciones pudimos irnos a nuestro compartimiento y esperar tranquilamente a que el tren llegara a Hogwarts. Entramos a nuestro compartimiento para descubrir a Cassey acostada en uno de los sillones durmiendo profundamente.

-Mírala si se ve tan pacífica leyendo - dijo Ali tiernamente mientras sonreía.

- No seas mala, sabes que hoy tuvo su última sesión fotográfica de la temporada, debe estar agotada – respondí.

- Ni que lo digas, en verdad pobre Cassey

- Sí pobre Cassey, si ella ama su trabajo

- Podrían bajar la voz, intentó dormir.

- Si ya nos dimos cuentas – reí y de paso Ali también.

- No importa – Cassey se sentó – ahora que volvieron podemos terminar de conversar.

- Sí y de paso nos cuenta la reacción de todos al enterarse de tu noticia.

- Bueno, la primera en enterarse fue Hermione y fue ella…

Así comencé a contar la historia de mi embarazo y de cómo habían reaccionado todos, historia que duró el resto del trayecto a Hogwarts.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, esperamos el discurso de la directora McGonnagal, para luego cenar, cena que debo reconocer que me devoré, me tocó ir al despacho de la directora para que esta me explicara como sería mi situación ahora en Hogwarts, dejando sola a Ali para guiar a los pequeños a la sala común, pero como ya le había explicado lo que tenía que hacer al verme parar e ir sólo me sonrió y Cassey me levantó sus pulgares para darme apoyo.

Cuando llegué a la gárgola que daba al paso del director se encontraba la profesora McGonnagal esperándome ahí para recibirme.

- Buenas noches señorita Ginevra, si tiene la amabilidad de seguirme.

- Por supuesto.

- Gragea con sabor a fresita – dijo la directora cosa que ocasionó mi risa y una mirada reprobatoria. Después de al menos un minuto llegamos hasta el despacho donde me senté.

- Muy bien, usted tiene muy claro porque se encuentra aquí.

- Sí.

- Bien entonces seré rápida y no le haré perder más tiempo. Como la carta decía nosotros los profesores creemos que su estado no es ningún impedimento para poder continuar sus estudios en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, si hay ciertos aspectos de su embarazo que decidimos…..

- ¿Cuáles? – interrumpí

- Si me deja continuar podré decírselos. Bien el primero es que como usted está embarazada necesitará realizar visitas al sanador por ello le daremos dos permisos mensuales para que visite al sanador. Esas visitas serán arregladas con sus padres y a usted se la citará a mi despacho para poder realizarla, el segundo aspecto es que después de que su hijo nazca se le dará un mes para poder estar con su hijo ¿tengo entendido que está de tres meses? – asentí son la cabeza –Bien, durante ese mes usted podrá continuar con sus tareas de Hogwarts que le serán mandadas a su casa, después de ese mes podrá reincorporarse al colegio y finalizar sus estudios como cualquier otro alumno. El último punto, pero no menos importante es que debido a su estado le pondremos un elfo a su disposición para que atienda sus repentinos antojos siempre y cuando no sea en clases. Todo el resto de su estancia en Hogwarts será absolutamente normal y los profesores la tratarán igual que el resto de sus compañeros. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Sólo una, ¿podré seguir siendo capitana del equipo de Quiddicht?

- Yo creo que sí, pero supongo que usted no se montará a una escoba.

- No, eso fue algo que me prohibieron rotundamente. Pero yo creo que igual puedo ser capaz de realizar el acto de entrenar al equipo.

- Usted tiene razón, de todas maneras voy a discutirlo con su jefe de casa.

- Bien, muchas gracias ¿puedo retirarme?

- Adelante. Señorita Weasley, las horas de sus visitas le serán avisadas por vía lechuza.

- Gracias y hasta luego.

Al llegar a la sala común recordé que no sabía cual era la contraseña.

- ¿Hola? – pregunté al retrato de la señora gorda que estaba durmiendo

- ¿Qué quieres impertinente?, no te ensañaron a respetar el sueño ajeno.

- Sí es que no sé la contraseña.

- Sin contraseña no hay pasada.

- No te preocupes – Cassey salió del retrato y me miró – puedes dejarla pasar, vamos Ginny Ali y yo te estábamos esperando.

- Gracias, ¿y cuál es la contraseña?

- Griffindor rules.

- ¡Jajajajaja!, esa está buena ¿quién habrá inventado esa contraseña? – Cassey se encogió de hombros. Cuando atravesamos el retrato y llegamos descubrimos a Ali con un montón de flores y regalos sentada en una de las mesas de estudios.

- ¿Y qué son todas esas cosas? – pregunté sorprendida.

- No me digas nada – hizo una mueca de fastidio – yo no sé que quieren conseguir al mandarme todas estas cosas si ni siquiera estamos en San Valentín.

- Sólo quieren un poco de tu atención – dije riendo – y tú Cassey recibiste algo.

- Sí, un montón de miradas por mi cuerpo y un montón de revistas que autografiar por la revista del verano, Corazón de Bruja.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por el especial que tenía sobre traje de baños para la bruja moderna.

- Tienes razón, recuerdo haber visto a Ron leyendo la revista seguramente era porque salías tú.

- Y seguro tú hermano no se acuerda de mí.

- Bueno, ya ves como son los hombres. Y sobre todo Ron.

- Ya mejor dinos lo que McGonnagal te dijo – apremió Ali.

- Les cuento enseguida – dije sonriendo, mientras subíamos a nuestro cuarto.


End file.
